Mischa Lecter
by Hearts-speaking-words
Summary: The Sequel to Hannah Starling. His legend revealed, Their message recieved, Her secret found out. Their future holds changes and safety in others. Things will never be the same after a vacation to Italy.
1. I Was Listening

**Mischa Lecter**

_Chapter 1: I Was Listening_

Hannah walked down the streets of Venice, hand in hand, with her twin brother Hamal. They were both chatting about their vacation to Italy. They were meeting their mother for dinner, she sent them ahead rather hastily, claiming she had to fetch something from the room. It struck Hannah as odd, but Hamal seemed to think nothing of it.

Hannah had spent an hour getting dressed, she wore a white dress that hugged her curves down to her waist them hung loose under the royal blue sash that was tied firmly. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail, though it had a slight curve that followed her bangs. She had white heals on that had a blue ribbon that laced around her ankle and a blue jacket rested on her arm.

Hamal on the other hand was in a pair of black slacks, a white button up shirt, with the top 3 buttons undone and had his jacket slung over his shoulder, it took him less than 5 minutes. Hannah envied Hamal on that level. He could look good in no time flat, just as any of the girls that were currently letting their eyes linger on his form as they walked by.

"Hamal?"

"Yes, my dearest sister?"

Hannah rolled her eyes, "Do you think I'm right?"

He didn't answer.

"Hamal?"

No answer.

"Hamal, are you listening?"

"I'm sorry did you say something?" He said looking down at her, laughter sparkling in his eyes. She shoved him playfully, though he shoved back, still holding her hand.

Time seemed to move slower after that... Hannah and Hamal both were still laughing when the shots rang through the air. Hannah turned and looked at Hamal, still smiling, as the pain shot from her hand through her arm. Her eyes grew wide as more loud pops rang through the air and she saw Hamal lurch forward and blood start to stain the back of his shirt.

She instinctivly moved forward to try to catch him, earning an unfelt bullet to her shoulder. She landed on the ground next to him, everything starting to move too fast, blood staining her clothes as tears filled her eyes. Hamal let go of Hannah's hand and reached up to her face, drawing a diagonal line from the tip of her cheek bone to the edge of her jaw.

He chuckled slightly, "Yeah, Hannah... I was listening." he whispered in a hoarse voice. He struggled to take another breath as Hannah held his bloody hand in hers. "And I do..." With that he gasped once more and his hand fell limp in hers. She found it hard to breath and his lungs emptied and his hand slipped through hers, she covered her mouth more tears falling.

"No." she whispered, touching his shirt gently at first, then balling her fist in the fabric. "No! No Hamal! Hamal come back! You can't leave me! No! HAMAL!" she screamed, her whole body aching in pain. She screamed as she fell onto his chest, crying as hard as she could. It was then she felt one gentle hand on her back, though she refused to acknowledge it.

She didn't have the choice of ignoring the second that touched her. This pair was stronger and they lifted her onto her feet and pulled her away from her brother. She screamed and fought, trying to get back to him. But the arms carried her away. Two voices were speaking to her, but she couldn't understand them. All she could hear and see was the sound of her brothers final words and his last breath and the darkness now engulfing her brother and the world around her.


	2. All Too Familiar

**Mischa Lecter**

_Chapter 2: All To Familiar_

Hannah drifted in and out of consciousness during the next few weeks. She was taken to doctor after doctor in country after country trying to fix her hand and arm. She had over 20 surgeries in the last 6 weeks. Half of them were minor things, but none the less. Clarice felt surges of pity as she sat and watched her daughter's still fitful sleep. Hannah couldn't move much, her arm was braced from the top of her shoulders all the way down to the tips of her fingers on her left hand. They were lightening the medicine, finally. Maybe she'd be able to eat on her own soon.

The next two weeks were filled of relearning simple things and tears. Hannah refused to come to terms with her brothers death. Downright refused, she defiantly inherited Clarice's stubbornness. It took her dozens of tries to walk, she was fairly good at eating, not so good at talking. Clarice felt like Hannah was a toddler again, but this time she didn't have to teach her alone.

We can find Hannah climbing out of bed this very moment, the hour is 7 o'clock in the morning and the sun is just peaking over the Ireland countryside outside the teens window. She slowly, almost hesitantly, turned around and wandered towards the window. She rested her head against the cool glass, her right hand's fingertips pushing against the glass, how she wished she could walk well enough to go outside. But she had yet to master the stairs, so the best she was going to get was her view and an open window in the afternoon.

"You aren't suppose to be out of bed." Came a metallic voice from the doorway on the other side of the room.

"You didn't stop me." she whispered back, her voice hoarse from lack of use.

"No, I wanted to see how far you would make it without my help." he answered, his shoes making soft thudding noises as he walked. She knew this was for her own benefit, she had seen him walk without a sound. She leaned back enough to see the reflection of Hannibal Lecter in the glass of the window.

"Is Mom still asleep?"

He nodded as he stopped beside her.

She looked up at him, watching his profile with the scarlet eyes that matched her own. He glanced down at her and she looked back out the window. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I know... I know he's gone... And he's not coming back."

Hannibal continued to watch the girl, curiosity coursing its way through him.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him in the glass, "It doesn't make it any easier, and it doesn't make me want to admit it."

She turned all the way around and rested her back against the window as he sat down across from her.

She looked down at the floor, then up at him. "I feel like... Like someone has ripped out some internal organ and there's this... this hole..." her hand rested on the side of her stomach. "Something isn't right... That's how it feels. Like nothing is going to be okay until that organ is back in place, but he's never coming back." Her eyes, that had been unfocused, suddenly focused in on her father, "What am I suppose to do? Ignore the pain and just admit my twin brother is d... gone?"

"Say it." he said, leaning back.

"Say what?"

"You know what." His voice never became cruel or harsh.

She shook her head, "I-I can't."

"Hannah, say it."

Her eyes locked with his and for a few moments they both her silent. She broke the staring contest and looked down at her left arm muttering something incoherently.

"What was that?"

"My brother is..." She trailed off.

"Hannah."

She was silent, she just watched her brace.

He stood slowly and turned walking out of the room, as he reached the door he heard it.

"My brother is dead... And there's nothing I can do about it."

Hannibal closed his eyes as he heard her body hit the floor and her quiet sobs echoing through the large room. He shut the door and continued down the hall and down the stairs, all the while thinking that this seemed all too familiar.


	3. Talking

**Mischa Lecter**

_Chapter 3: Talking_

Hannah stood before the steps that lead to the garden just outside the door. Her left hand rested on the frame of the door, hesitating. She took a short look behind her before stepping out into the gentle wind that blew threw the grounds. Her rust color hair started to dance to the wind, it blew over her stone face and sorrowful eyes. Her white gown joined the dance and made her look especially stiff as she walked, barefoot, across the pebbled path that encircled the garden in elegant patterns. She stumbled and caught her balance on a near by tree. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing towards the rushing water that made a beautiful waterfall into a pond.

She collapsed onto her knees under the weeping widow that grew next to the water source and stared into the water. She stayed, frozen, like that for 15 minutes until footsteps approached behind her. She blinked as she listened to the rocks shift, knowing it was her mother approaching her.

"Sweet heart, you need to come back inside."

She didn't answer, just stared into nothingness.

"Hannah, please. You'll get sick. Come back inside, it's almost time for lunch."

Hannah leaned back on her heels, but stayed on the ground.

"Hannah..."

The only sound between them was the water and wind.

Clarice sighed and pulled the house coat she had been wearing and put it over her daughters shoulders before turning and walking back inside, she looked back over her shoulder before shutting the bottom half of the door and returning to the kitchen.

Throughout lunch and the time after, Clarice watched out the windows and listened for the door. But their daughter never moved. After a few more hours, when the sun was just beginning to set she spoke, "I'm getting worried."

Hannibal looked up from the book he was reading and watched her.

"You're not?" she asked quickly

He shook his head, "No, I'm not."

Clarice turned around, her arms crossed over her stomach, "Why not? She's been out there in the same position for hours."

"I'm aware." he answered, closing his book and walking over to stand behind her as she turned back to the window of the second floor. From there they could clearly see the girl, holding her mothers robe around her shoulders and staring into the pond.

"Clarice." He said as he reached out and touched her arms gently.

She leaned back into him, her eyes never leaving the girls thin form.

"She's dealing with her brothers death in a way she is comfortable with. She will talk to us in time, but until then, we must let her be."

After a few moments of silence Clarice spoke again, "Maybe we should tell her."

Hannibal didn't have to ask what they needed to tell her, he nearly smiled, "She already know, my dear."

Clarice took a deep breath when she saw Hannah stand and turn walking back towards the house. Half way there she stopped, and looked up. She made eye contact with both of her parents and blinked before returning to the inside of the house and shutting the doors.

"What's going through her head?" Clarice whispered, her eyes closed.

"Pain." He answered looking down at her.

She looked up at him, "Has she spoken a word to you?"

"A few days ago, and a few words here and there."

"She hasn't said a word to me since she woke up."

Hannibal nodded, "I'll speak to her."

Clarice turned and smiled, "Thanks." She kissed him on the cheek before walking out of the room.

A few moments later Hannah stood at the door watching her mother walk down the hallway. She turned to look at her father and cocked her head to the side.

"Your mother wants me to talk to you."

She nodded, "I heard." she said as she walking deeper into the room and sat on the couch.

Hannibal walked towards her and placed the side of his hand on her cheek. She looked up at him, her eyes swimming in curiosity as she shivered, he shook his head and pulled a blanket from a nearby chair and draped it over her shoulder, pulling it close around her, "Better?"

She nodded slowly, "Yes, thank you."

"Your mother said you haven't spoke to her in a while."

She shook her head, "I haven't had anything to say."

He watched her with intensity that she returned. "Not even about your brothers death?"

She was silent.

"It's rude not to answer when asked a question, Hannah."

She sighed, "No, I do not want to talk about my brothers death."

"And why not?"

"I just don't." she said, ice trailing with her words.

"There's no need to be angry at me."

She rolled her eyes and leaned back, focusing on a painting on the wall.

"You disagree?"

She cast him a glance that asked him if he had any common sense at all, "No, of course I don't disagree with you, Father." She said standing up and walking towards the fireplace.

"There's no need for sarcasm."

She glared at him in the reflection of a picture frame, "Father, you pulled me away from my brother. You didn't even try to save him."

"There was nothing I could have done, Hannah." He walked over to her, turning her around gently, "You were my first priority," he lifted her chin and found tears in her eyes, "You always have been."

Her face softened a little and she hugged him tightly, weeping into his chest. He smoothed her her down and held her as she cried.

"I don't think I could handle talking to Mom yet, I'm not ready."

"Hannah, you'll never think you're ready. She needs you right now, more than she ever has before."

She looked up at him, and nodded. Hugging him, as best she could with one arm, again and walked out of the room and followed the path her mother had before.

She opened the door quietly and found her mom laying on the couch with something in her hands. Hannah, just as silently as her father, walked over behind her and realized it was her bracelet.

She realized the arm that usually carried the small trinket was in a brace. She walked around the couch and looked down at her mother.

Clarice looked up and wiped her face clean of tears quickly, her hand wrapping around the bracelet tightly, "Hannah. What are you doing in here?"

Hannah opened her mouth to say something but found she couldn't think of anything. She bit her lip and sat down next to her mom, slowly leaning her head on her mothers shoulder. Clarice smiled a little and put her arm around her, now, only child and held her close.

After a few moments of silence passed Hannah spoke, "Did you know Dad was the one who sent that to me?"

Clarice nodded, "I assumed it was him."

Hannah nodded, "Did you see the inscription?"

"What inscription?"

Hannah showed her mother the line from the poem, then explained how Hamal had helped her figure it out, she smiled after the story was over, "He was smart."

Clarice nodded, "He loved you very much."

Hannah nodded, "Yeah... I know."


	4. Daddy

**Haha, okay. This chapter is kinda random, but it does reveal some information and, you know, family stuff. The drama and everything will return soon. Promise!**

* * *

**Mischa Lecter**

_Chapter 4: Daddy_

Hannah watched as the doctors removed the brace and inspected her healing arm. It hurt, but not as bad as it could have. Her father had signed her in under the name Mischa Tempest, it was growing on her a little. She liked the name Mischa, she really did.

The doctors explained what needed to be done to her arm, something about physical therapy, which she practically laughed at. Yeah right, she wanted to tell them, like I'm going to any physical therapy. Ha!

They left the hospital that day, Hannah moving her arm as much as she could in the front seat on the way back to her mother. Now with all the surgeries and the brace gone they would leave soon, take on new names and new identities. She could really care less, there was nothing of her old life she wanted to remember, Except maybe Masumi.

"Dad?"

"Yes, my dear."

"I like the name Mischa. Can I keep it?"

He cocked and eyebrow and looked at her in the corner of his eyes, "Of course, any name you want. It's a new start in Paris."

"Je sais Pére. Je suis à la recherche du lui avec beaucoup d'anticipation."

"Très bien, ma fille. Vous avez ètè la practique."

"Oui."

"Good girl."

She smiled, "Mom says we're going to have to change our hair color and stuff."

"Yes."

She glanced at herself in the mirror, "What about... Black?"

"Talk to your mother about that."

"You won't have a problem with it?"

"As long as it's not over-the-top and you don't cut it too short, I'm fine with it."

She nodded, "Thanks, Daddy."

The rest of the ride was basically silent, but Hannibal had a slight smile across his face. Even when they pulled into the drive.


	5. Bienvenue à Paris

**Mischa Lecter**

_Chapter 5: Bienvenue à Paris_

Mischa Sergei walked down the terminal towards the front of the airport in Paris, France. Her mother and father had arrived 6 days before her. While Mischa had been away at school for her last year there. Her elbow length black hair fell straight as a board, and swayed as she walked. Her bangs were cut right above her bright green eyes. Her skin was pale, making both her hair and eyes stand out. She had dark make-up around her eyes, making them pop even more. She wore a royal blue dress that fell just above her knees and had thick straps and a high cut top. She had placed black gloves on her hands to cover a nasty scar on her right hand, and black sandels with slight heels decorated her feet. A black jacket hung over her bent arm with her purse while the other arm pulled a bag behind her.

She walked up to a middle aged man holding a sign with her last name on it, and she smiled a little, "Are you looking for Mischa?"

"Oui, Ma'am. Would you happen to be her?"

"Oui monsieur, je suis."

"Are these all your bags?"

"Yes, all my others were brought by my parents."

He took the bag from her and smiled, "Devon-nous alors nous?"

She nodded and they left the airport.

They arrived at a nice town house about 30 minutes later. She climbed out of the car and the door to the house opened, "Mischa."

"Pére!" she said as she ran towards him, wrapping her left arm around his neck the other one haning at her side.

"Bonjour, ma fille."

"Mére!" Mishca said as her father let her go and she ran inside.

"Monsieur, Elle a un certain beaucoup d'ènergie."

"Oui." Mr. Pavel Sergei said as he waited for the man to place his daughters bags in the door before turning to him.

"She received your eyes I see, and your wifes beauty."

"That she did, Thank you so much for your help Monsieur." He paid him then watched him go before shutting the door.

"How was your flight?" he could hear his wife and daughter in the library.

"Long, but it was comfortable."

"Did you get any sleep?"

"Better than I have been, but the nightmares come back at least once every few days."

"Is it the same one?"

"Not really, it has the same type of theme but it always seems a little different."

"Well maybe you should go get some sleep."

"Okay, Mom."

"Hannah, let me see your hand first."

"Da-ad." She comlained as she rolled her eyes but pulled off her gloves, "I've been putting that stuff on it like you told me to."

"It's healing nicely."

Hannah nodded once more before she yawned.

"We're going to a play tonight, the three of us. Get some sleep now, we'll wake you when we go."

"Okay, Daddy."

"Oh, and Mischa."

She turned as she reached the door, "Yes."

"Bienvenue à Paris."

"Merci." she said as she disappeared from the room and walked up the stairs.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Bienvenue à Paris. **Welcome to Paris

**Oui Monsieur, je suis. **Yes Sir, I am.

**Devon-nous alors nous? **Shall we go then?

**Pére** Father.

**Bonjour, ma fille. **Hello, My daughter.

**Mére **Mother.

**Elle a un certain beaucoup d'énergie. **She certainly has a lot of energy.

**Merci. **Thank you.


	6. See You Then

**Mischa Lecter**

_Chapter 6: See You Then_

Mischa took a long nap before she was woken and told to get ready. She took a somewhat long bath, sometime between getting in and almost drowning her brothers face had flashed through her mind. She saw him laughing, his eyes sparkling like they always had. It was just about then when she sat up, coughing. Somehow water had filled her lungs, she decided then to get out.

She took her time getting dressed and fixing her hair. A few minutes before they had to leave, she walked down the staircase to meet her father and mother. She wore an emerald dress that showed nothing of her chest, but almost all of her back. She had black shoes on that just peaked out from under the long fabric that fell from her waist to her feet.

Clarice wore a black dress that had two thick straps over her shoulders that had a deep cut in the front, and no back. Her now blond hair was pulled into an elegant bun, while Mischa's fell down to her back in waves, only part of it was pulled up.

Hannibal smiled at her as she approached, "Just as stunning as your mother."

She laughed a little as she pulled black gloves up her bare arms to her elbows. The dress covered the scar on her shoulder, the gloves the one on her hand. Clarice handed her her own purse that she opened and looked inside, Cell phone, a piece of paper with something scribbled on it, and a change purse. She closed it and nodded, pulling the golden chain over her shoulder as her father opened the door.

The air outside was comfortable, not to warm not to cold. A Lincoln Town Car sat waiting for them down the steps and on the street. Mischa smiled a little before her father placed a hand gently on her back, urging her to follow as he walked down the stairs and opened both her door and the passenger side. She slid into the back seat and sat in the middle seat, relaxing back as she watch her mother and father kiss briefly before she sat down in the seat. She watched her father sit in the drivers seat and the car pulled out.

After a few moments her father spoke, "Mischa?" he said as he looked up at the mirror, she glanced up to. "What's your mothers name?"

"Victoria Sergei."

"And mine?"

"Pavel Sergei."

"And yours?"

"Mischa Elaine Sergei."

He nodded, "Where have you been the past few years?"

"I've been at Finishing school."

"Where?"

"London, but we lived in Germany before we moved to France a few weeks ago."

"What does your father do?" Clarice asked.

"He's a retired Doctor."

"And your mother?" Hannibal asked this time.

"She stayed home with me while I was home, when I wasn't she helped at a bookshop down the street."

"Do you have grandparents?"

"No, they died before I was born?"

"Any siblings?"

There was a pause, "No." she said quietly.

Hannibal nodded, satisfied. "Hannah."

She looked up, but didn't answer.

"You'll do fine."

She nodded slowly, before noticing her parents linked hands and smiling before leaning back, "I know." Something about them finally together made her extremely happy.

When they arrived, they turned many heads. Mischa's eyes caught a handsome looking man probably a few years older than her standing with a girl around her age. He was staring at her with great intensity, he moved like he was going to approach her when her father approached and she walked away with her arm through his, looking back only once and flashing a smile before returning her head to the front and walked with her father.

The opera was amazing, even though every single word was in French. She caught a lot of the words, but sometimes she got lost. Her mother did too, so her father would catch them up before the next scene began.

After words they arrived at, what Mischa guessed, was an after party. She had learned it was their opening night, so they were celebrating a job well done. Mischa stayed with her father, slightly nervous. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to see the girl from earlier. She wore a white dress with two thick straps over her shoulder, a tad of cleavage, and a normal back. She looked Spanish.

"Hello, I'm Aidan Brawley." She greeted, holding out her hand.

"Mischa Sergei, It's a pleasure to meet you." She answered politely, shaking her hand.

"As it is you. I haven't seen you around before, did you just move here?"

"Yes, from Germany."

"You don't have a German accent, you weren't there much were you?" she asked smiling knowingly.

Mischa chuckled a little, "No, I went to school in London."

"How many languages do you speak?" She asked, sounding impressed.

"French, English, German, and some Latin."

"I speak French, Spanish, and English. I've always wanted to learn Latin though."

"Well maybe I can teach you, it's not that hard."

Aidan smiled and nodded, "That'd be great."

The man she had seen earlier came up behind her and handed them both glasses.

Aidan smiled up at him, "Mischa this is my older brother, Enrico."

Enrico and Mischa shook hands smiling, "It's nice to meet you." He said flashing her a smile.

She did the same, "And you."

They talked for a long time, most of the night actually. That was until her father approached and told her it was time to go after a brief introduction. She nodded and turned back to Aidan and Enrico, "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"You too." Aidan answered smiling, "Why don't you meet us at Foire du Trone tomorrow? Enrico and I are going to be there around noon, we'd love to see you there."

Mischa nodded, "See you then." She said smiling.

Aidan and Mischa hugged, kissing each others cheeks briefly, before Enrico kissed Mischa's hand.

"Ciao." She said before she turned and walked over to her father and mother.

As they drove home, Mischa thought about Masumi and Hamal. Her heart was aching when they did arrive home, she missed them. Hannibal and Clarice could tell, because they left her alone as she went up to her room. Clarice only paused briefly at the open door on her way to bed, she must had though Mischa was asleep because she continued walking. Though when her footsteps were far enough away, Mischa exhaled and her tears returned until she fell asleep about two hours later right before the sun peaked over the horizon and the maroon eyes at her door glinted in the light before disappearing down the hall to his own room.


	7. She Bites

**Mischa Lecter**

_Chapter 7: She Bites_

Mischa awoke at 9:23 only a few hours after she had fallen asleep. She slowly climbed out of bed, her lavender night gown falling to her ankles, and peeled the night brace off her arm, then pulled her house coat over her bare arms and left it open. She brushed her hair before walked out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

She found her mother already there, a cup of coffee in hand. She smiled a little to her mother before sitting at the counter and picking up an orange. She fought with it for a few moments before Clarice laid a knife in front of her. She muttered a thank you before she peeled the cursed thing open and began to eat it.

She got a glass of water before returning to her room. She was met by her father on the stairs on her way there though. She paused and smiled at him, he smiled back and kissed her forehead before continuing his way. She nodded slightly before she walked back into her room. She spent the majority of the morning in her room deciding what to wear to Fiore du Trone that afternoon.

She dressed in a pair of white pants, a red tank top and a white jacket over. She wore red low heels that she borrowed from her Mother. She straightened her hair and pulled it into a pony tails and grabbed a matching purse. She left the house at 11 and arrived at 12:05.

She smiled when she saw Aidan and Enrico walking towards her, Aidan was in a pair of dark denim wide leg jeans and a white tank top, Enrico was in black slacks and a white button up shirt. He kissed her hand again when he saw her, "Hello, Mischa."

"Bon jour." She said sweetly when he released her hand and Aidan greeted her.

"How are you?"

"Very good, and you?"

"Wonderful, Want to grab some lunch."

"I'd love to."

Throughout the day they talked, hung out, and just had an all together good time. They stayed until Foire du Trone closed and Mischa arrived home around 12:30. She hung her coat up next to her mothers, and went in search of her parents.

She found them sitting in front of the fire in the library. Her father watching the flames as her mother read. They both had basically full glasses of wine near them.

"When did you two get back?" She asked as she gave her father a kiss on the cheek before walking over to her mother to do the same before sitting on the fireplace a safe distance away from the flames.

"How did you know we went anywhere?" Her mother asked smiling a little.

"Your coat is still cold" she said shrugging a little.

"How was your day?"

Mischa smiled at her father, "Wonderful, I haven't had that much fun for a while."

"Are you three planning on doing anything tomorrow?"

"Aidan and I are going shopping around 3. Why?"

"Invite her to dinner."

She nodded, "Of course." She said smiling, "Stick to normal food though Dad."

He chuckled a little, "Anything you say."

She smiled before she stood, "I'm going to bed." She again kissed both of their cheeks muttering good nights.

"Love you." She said before she exited the room and went to bed. France had been a good start for her, so far.

Clarice closed her book, "You don't trust her, do you?"

"Aidan?"

A nod, "Yes."

"No I don't. I don't trust anyone that I don't know."

"She has to make friends."

"I'm not telling her not to, Clarice. I just want to make sure that she's making the right friends."

"Even if you don't approve of her, she's lost her brother and left her best friend, we need to give her a chance."

"It's not so much the girl I'm worried about, it's her brothers."

"Who's?"

"Aidan's."

"She has a brother?"

Hannibal nodded, "Who has had his eyes on Mischa since the Opera."

Clarice sighed and leaned back, thinking.

"Clarice?"

"Hm?" She looked up.

"Come here."

She smiled and stood, sitting down right next to him and leaning into his embrace. They were silent for a while, both watching the flames dance before them.

"She's still wearing her braclet."

Hannibal smiled, "I noticed."

"She's only ever taken it off twice, she loves it almost as much as she does you."

He smiled a little and held Clarice tighter.

"She's always been just like you." He chuckled, "I'm serious." Clarice continued, "She has your eyes, your attitude, she has the most clever comebacks I have ever heard, she's smart, she's determined."

"Sounds a lot like you too."

Clarice smiled and shifted in his grasp to look directly at him, "And she bites."

Hannibal laughed before Clarice kissed him and told him more and more about Hannah's child hood. From the incidents on the train to the school, even the comment she had given to Krendler. Clarice didn't miss the look of growing pride in his eyes as she talked.


	8. Business Associate

**Mischa Lecter**

_Chapter 8: Business Associate_

Mischa awoke early the next morning, got dressed in jeans and a purple silk tank, with a black jacket and matching gloves. She grabbed her purse. Her father was up and in the study, she barely noticed until he started playing on the piano. She paused just past the door, the clicking of the heels she wore halting until they backtracked and stood in the doorway.

"Good morning, Mischa." He acknowledged her, though his concentration never faltered.

"Morning, Daddy, I'm leaving to go shopping with Aidan. We'll be back around 5:30, alright?"  
"We'll be ready."

"Alright, I love you." she said as she turned and walked out the door.

Aidan was waiting for her when she got there... Again. Mischa pondered why she was always there before her when she was 15 minutes early. She climbed out of the car and was greeted by a kiss on both cheeks.

"Morning, Mischa. I'm glad you could come."

"Yeah, It'll be fun to be out with just us."

As they shopped, Mischa invited her to dinner. Mischa bought a modestly cut purple dress the same color as her shirt. Aidan bought a black dress that was a bit shorter than Mischa's but basically the same style.

Aidan walked off a bit faster to get to another store while Mischa was a good 10 steps behind her. A man in a black jacket and a black hat bumped into her.

"Pardone Moi." he said.

Mischa froze and her eyes followed the figure brush past her and down the street.

"Mischa, come on!" Aidan called.

"I'm coming." she said, her cheerful expression turned into one of suspicion and the flash in her eye resembled her fathers.

"Aidan, come here."

"Sure. What's up?" Aidan asked, concerned as she started walking back to Mischa.

"I think I dropped something." She said as she turned into the alley in between the stores.

"What?" Aidan asked following her. Before Aidan had time to register what had happened she had been shoved into the wall, blood pouring from the back of her head, a harpy at her neck.

"You're having us followed?" she whispered harshly.

"What?"

"You are having us followed." she said coldly, the harpy drawing a few beads of blood, "Why?" She growled.

"I-I..." Aidan stuttered.

Mischa pulled back and shoved her back into the wall, "Why?" she growled again.

"It's my brother. He's really protective over me. He likes to have me followed to make sure I stay safe, probably for the same reason your father gave you the harpy and your mother taught you how to fight."

Mischa let her go and put the harpy back, "Act like nothing happened, we won't speak of this." Aidan nodded and walked out of the alley and back into the store. Mischa wiped the harpy down and put it back in her purse. Aidan's choice of words circled in her head and created more questions that she would have answered. She followed Aidan's trail and joined her in the store, a smile upon her face.

They arrived home at 4:10. Both were dressed and ready for dinner. Mischa led Aidan into the study and they sat with Clarice and Hannibal until 5. They spoke politely to each other, Mischa watching Aidan intently but nonchalantly.

Hannibal noticed how his daughter acted through dinner and smelled the blood on her harpy and on Aidan. He could assume what had happened and wondered how much Mischa had figured out. Wondering if she knew the back story and all she needed to fully understand the situation.

"So Aidan, Mischa tells us you have a brother." Hannibal said politely.

She nodded, "Enrico."

"That's Spanish isn't it?"

"Yes, sir it is." Aidan said, their was something behind the polite smile she gave him that Mischa couldn't place. She just knew, it wasn't as polite as she was leading on.

"I had a business associate once, a long time ago. Before Mischa was born, he was born in Spain I believe. His middle name was Enrico. Carlos Enrico Sanchez I think was his full name."

Aidan paused in her chewing, so slight that anyone who wasn't paying attention wouldn't have noticed, but Mischa was. The words 'Business Associate' were never good coming from her father, especially if it was from before she was born.

"I don't know him, but those are common names. I'm sure there are many Enrico's and Carlos's."

"Possibly." he said smiling a little, "But he had your green eyes."

"Many people have green eyes, Mr. Sergei."

"Very few Spanish people, though."

"It is possible Mr. Sanchez wasn't completely Spanish, sir."

"I'm aware. But your eyes have brown in them, just like his did."

"Maybe he was a cousin or something, these eyes run in my family." she said, her accent slipping.

Mischa eyed her father, just like her mother was doing, but the glances meant two very different things. The rest of dinner went smoothly, soon Aidan left inviting Mischa to dinner at her house the next night. Mischa agreed and went to bed quickly after she left.

Mischa fell asleep with questions circling in her mind and the sound of her brothers dying breath ringing in her ears.


	9. Hurts, Huh?

**

* * *

**

Mischa Lecter

_Chapter 9: Hurts Huh?_

Mischa awoke the morning after dinner with Aidan as the sun peaked over the horizon. She laid in bed as sunlight filled her room, thinking. She knew what she had to do... Not only that, but what she wanted to do. What she was going to do.

She climbed out of bed, at last, she brushed her hair slowly. Staring at her eyes in the mirror, the plan flashing through her mind. She knew that her father and mother were going to the opera tonight that she was also set to attend.

She picked up her phone and dialed Aidan's number, there was a pause on the other end before she heard Enrico's voice, "Bon Jour?"

"Enrico?"

"Mischa? Hey."

"Hi, Enrico. Aidan up yet?"

"No, you need her for something?"

"Just to know if you two are going to the Opera tonight."

"We are, I take it you are too."

"Yes, meet me there?"

"Of course."

"Alright, see you tonight."

"Ciao."

"Ciao."

Mischa hung up the phone and stared at the wall for a moment, "Father." she spoke as she turned her head to the side slightly.

"Do you know?"

"I know enough." She didn't need to ask what she should know.

"Mischa..."

"Father, I know. What I don't know I will find out from her tonight. If she does not tell me, Enrico will." She turned to face him and her eyes flashed, "I will know everything by tonight."

Hannibal nodded slowly, "Be cautious, Mischa."

"I will."

"What did you find out last night, at dinner?"

Mischa took a long breath and let it out slowly. She had learned a lot, more than she wanted to mention. She took another deep breath and started:

"Well dinner went fine, but I told them I had to go to the bathroom and I went looking around..." there was a long pause, "I found the guns... I measured the bullets with the scar on my hand... they fit. I found news paper clippings from the day in Italy. They have hospital records... my hospital records. With all the different names we've used. They know."

Hannibal nodded, "Then you know what needs to be done."

She nodded, "Yes, I know." she said as he walked down the hallway from her room. She turned to get ready for the night. She packed a bag and went for a quick jog down the road, she came back with the bag missing and got ready for the opera.

She pulled her black hair up in an elegant pony tail, she dressed in a long black dress with a corset like top and a cut up the side. The fabric flowed as she walked down the stairs, pulling the red gloves that matched her heals, up her arm. Her purse carried everything she would need. They left the house without a word and traveled without speaking.

Mischa met Aidan at the door, "Enrico's inside, come on." she said as they walked inside. The opera passed and they attended the after party, "Aidan, I'm not feeling well. Walk me home?" she asked looking at her sweetly.

"Sure, Enrico you'll make it home okay, right?"

"Sure. I'll call a cab." He hugged Mischa, "Feel better."

"Thanks."

Mischa and Aidan walked the path home, they spoke politely to each other until Mischa stepped in front of Aidan, malice in her eyes.

"Mischa?"

With a wicked smirk Mischa covered Aidan's mouth with a drug soaked cloth. Holding her head in place with one hand she watched as her eyes slowly closed and she collapsed against her. She dragged her into the alley where the bag was stowed.

She pulled out a pair of handcuffs and wrapped it around the leg of the dumpster, she closed them around Aidan's wrist and waited, leaning against the wall watching the girl... like a Predator.

A good 10 minutes later Aidan opened her eyes, her head throbbing and eyes blurry.

"What the hell?"

"Josephina." Mischa said as she pushed off the wall and walked back into the dim light coming from the moon.

"Hannah." she answered glaring daggers, "I see you figured it out."

"Yes."

"What are you going to do?" she asked watching the harpy in Mischa's hand.

"Make you feel what I do."

"Are you going to kill me?"

Mischa just smirked, growing closer to her.

"Do you know what it feels like... to watch the one person you love more than anyone else... die in your arms?"

Aidan was silent.

"You don't, do you?" Mischa's arm shot out and a deep cut appeared on her cheek, "Answer me!"

"No. I don't." she said, blood running down her cheek, fear running through her eyes.

"You killed Hamal and Hannah that day. You. Created. This." she said her voice dangerous, "You will feel the pain I feel every day." Again her arm shot out, this time cutting the girls wrist, "You got those eyes from your father, Just like I did from mine."

"Yes." she answered, hissing in pain.

"What is your full name?"

"Josephina... Maria... Sanchez."

"And your brothers?"

"Carlos Enrico Sanchez Jr."

Mischa's arm shot out again, cutting across the girls collarbones, "Does it hurt?" she hissed into Josephina's ear, "Does it?" she asked again, the harpy drew a red line down the girls arm. "I want to hear you say it hurts." She said as she ran the harpy through the girls side.

Josephina yelled out in pain, "It hurts! It hurts!"

Mischa pulled back, "Good." She stood up and walked over to her bag, she pulled out an expensive looking handgun, "I want it to."

"You're a monster." Josephina hissed.

"Runs in my family." A silent pop was heard by Mischa as the blood ran down from in between Aidan's eyes.

She knelt next to the now dead corpse and unhooked the cuffs, returning them to her bag. She took off her bloodstained dress, using the fabric to wipe her harpy off. She changed into black pants, black boots, a black tank top, and a black jacket. She removed her gloves, trying to stretch her aching hand.

She packed everything back up, threw the bag over her shoulder, and stopped a taxi. Told him the address of Enrico's house and sat in the backseat, staring out the window until they arrived. She climbed out, opened the front door with the key she had pulled off Aidan and entered.

15 minutes later, Enrico arrived home. Mischa silently followed him through the house, watching his every move. He fell asleep on the couch a little while later, Mischa walked in front of the T.V. And watched him sleep while she silently reloaded her gun. Once she was satisfied she fired once, the bullet went straight into his hand. He awoke with a start, his eyes instantly falling on Mischa, then his hand.

"Look." She said, her eyes sparkling with insanity as a smile crossed her face, it fell when she lifted her hand, "We match." she said, cocking her head to the side.

He tried to back away by pressing himself into the couch but she loomed closer, "Scared?" she asked slowly, "I guess you always have been, seeing as you shot my brother and me from behind." She fired again, this time into his shoulder, "Hurts huh?" she asked smirking, "I know." she said, her voice turning into a sarcastic concern, "I know it hurts, but I can help. I could always do exactly what I did to your sister..." She gently placed the gun on his head, "All I have to do is pull the trigger and you'll be with her again." she pulled the gun back, "But of course, You didn't let me join my brother... So why should I let you?" she asked slowly.

"You.. You killed Josephina?"

"Yes. I did, weren't you listening?" she asked harshly, "It was easy."

"You crazy Bitch!" he spat.

She put the gun to his head again, " You _really _have _No Idea._" she hissed as she pulled the trigger.

She wiped the blood off her face quickly before putting everything back in her bag and exiting out the back door, locking it as she went. She walked a few blocks before she stopped another taxi and returned home.

She took a quick shower and got ready for bed. She knew her parents wouldn't be home for a while, so she settled into bed and let sleep take over. Her dreams were peaceful for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

It was bright, very bright. He had opened his eyes, not knowing where he was... or who he was for that matter. All he knew was that it hurt, everything hurt. He winced as he tried to sit up, "Now, Now. Don't rush it." a female voice said on his right side, he felt a hand hold him in place.

"Do you know where you are?" Another light flashed in his eyes.

"No." He mumbled his voice weak and shaky.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"No."

"You you remember anything?"

Pain surged through him, for no apparent reason, as he slipped back into unconsciousness he whispered, "Hannah."


	10. She Can't Be

**

* * *

**

Mischa Lecter

_Chapter 10: She Can't Be_

There was a knock on the door.

She'd been expecting that. They all had, no one moved for a moment until again the knocking echoed to their ears. Hannibal got up and went to answer the door, while Mischa's eyes returned to the book in her lap. Clarice also returned to her book, knowing what would come next. Mischa scratched at the brace on her arm, it was incredibly uncomfortable.

"Mischa, there is someone here to see you." Hannibal spoke when he reappeared at the door.

Mischa looked up, standing slowly. The first man she saw was tall, in a normal suit. An FBI agent, she was sure of it. Even more when he pulled out his badge. The one behind him was shorter, in uniform a regular police officer there for backup.

"Mischa Sergei?"

"Yes, sir." She answered politely, cradling her arm as she was approached by the men.

"I'm Special Agent George Marques, can I ask you a few questions?"

"Of course, sir... But what's this about?" she asked, her eyes filling with concern and fear.

"Carlos Enrico Sanchez was found dead in his home earlier this morning, His sister Josephina Maria Sanchez is still missing."

"I'm sorry, who?" she asked slowly.

"You probably know them better as Enrico and Aidan Fredrick."

"Oh my god." She whispered as her hand went to her mouth, tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but Aidan might still be out there. We need to hurry if we're going to find her alive."

Mischa nodded, "Okay." She said her tears clear in her voice.

"When was the last time you saw either of them?"

"I saw them both last night at the Opera. We met each other there, but my arm was bothering me so afterwards I asked Aidan... Josephina, to walk me home. When we got back I asked her if she wanted to stay for a while or if I could call a cab or something for her but she said she'd be okay. That's the last time I saw them." she said wiping a few tears away.

"Did anything seem out of the ordinary?"

She paused for a while, thinking, "We were shopping the day before yesterday, and I noticed a man following us. She said it was someone her brother paid to protect her or something. I can't really remember what she said, because we were in a hurry to get home."

After a few more questions they left a sobbing Mischa on the couch, apologizing for their lose and promising to keep them updated. Hannibal waited at the window until they had pulled away, then returned to the study.

"They're gone, Mischa."

Mischa pulled away from her mother, wiping her eyes. She regained her composure quickly, and looked up at her father, "How'd I do?" she asked smiling a little.

"Better than I could have imagined." he said gently kissing her forehead.

She smiled brightly and picked up her book again, continuing to read.

* * *

"Are you awake?" a male voice asked at the door.

He opened his eyes slowly, they adjusted to the light and he nodded. He couldn't feel his legs, and his back hurt badly. He recognized the man in the room as a doctor. He had bright blue eyes and something in his head told him he was familiar, but he could grasp how.

"Do you remember your name?"

"Hamal... Starling." He said slowly.

"I see it finally came to you."

Hamal nodded, "Where's my sister?"

"How are you feeling.?"

"My back hurts and I can't feel my legs, Now where is my sister?" He asked now getting scared.

"We never found her. She's been missing for almost 2 years." he said, sorrowfully.

Hamal laid back against the bed, his eyes closed. A silent tear rolled down his cheek followed by a few more, whatever the doctor had to say was lost in his sorrow, until he heard something about being paralyzed.

"What?"

"You're paralyzed from the waist down, but there is a chance you'll be able to walk if you work at it. I'm sorry about your sister."

He nodded slowly and returned to look out the window... She couldn't be dead... He looked at the circular scar in his left hand... "She can't be."


	11. Masumi

**Haha! -Is on Roll- Well, I am certainly just popping these things out! Okay, this chapter has info and Mischa being her father, Just as sly and convincing. And yes, HAMAL IS BACK! Nothing is ever as it seems in my stories, what kind of author do you think I am? Of COURSE I have to confuse the snot out of you. . hehe Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Oh Oh and if anyone wants to draw Mischa's brace I Would LOVE you! I'd even write you a one shot or story of anything you want! If anyone wants to draw Mischa or Hamal in general it would make me very happy! Anyways, keep reading! Get confused, Have fun! All that Jazz! 3**

* * *

**Mischa Lecter**

_Chapter 11: Masumi_

They found Aidan almost 7 hours ago. She had been at the Police Station for 4 of those hours, it was getting close to 7 o'clock and she was hungry. The brace on her arm was driving her crazy, and the pills she had received for pain just before she left were wearing off. She sighed and put her head back on the table.

The placed smelled awful, and everything seemed sticky. She didn't know why, didn't want to know why. The chair she was sitting in was uncomfortable, the room that surrounded her was filled with an annoying humming sound. She ran a hand through her hair, exhaustion showing in her eyes. The door opened slowly, and the FBI agent from that morning walked through.

"Hello, again, Mischa."

"Bon Jour, Agent Marques." She said, her voice weak with exhaustion.

"How are you?"

"Tired. My arm is killing me." She chuckled a little as the machine like brace clicked as she moved her hand.

"How long have you had that?"

"Almost two years." She said, nodding a little.

"How did it happen?"

"A gun misfired."

"I'm sorry.."

She shrugged one shoulder, "I got to keep my arm, that's a good thing."

"Where did you get shot?"

"The bullet went through my hand and into my shoulder."

"Ouch."

"Oui." she said smiling a little, "Have you found anything?"

"No, how's your grip in that hand?"

"I can barely hold a pencil." she said sadly, looking at her hand.

"Would you mind showing me?" he asked as she pushed a piece of paper and a pen at her, "Just sign your name."

She nodded and picked up the pen, very slowly and carefully she signed a chicken scratch form of her name, she smiled sadly before putting the pen down.

"Now with your other hand."

She picked up the pen with her left hand and signed in flawless script.

"The person who killed your friends was right handed, seeing as you are not. You may go."

"Thank you." she said standing.

"I'll show you the phone so you can call your parents to come pick you up."

She nodded, following him through the sticky hallways to the lobby. The receptionist handed her a phone and she dialed her number quickly, "Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Oh, Mischa thank god." Clarice sounded extremely relieved, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Mom, can you or Dad come get me? They said I can go."

"Sure, I'll be there in a few."

"Bring some medicine please, my arm is throbbing."

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

"K." she said as she hung up the phone, "Thanks." She said to the lady at the desk before walking over to one of the chairs and sitting down.

A good 30 minutes later, Clarice arrived. Mischa stood and walked over to her, taking the pills quickly with the bottle of water her mother had given her. She nodded slightly and they left, getting back in the car. Somewhere between leaving and arriving home, Mischa fell asleep.

Clarice easily lifted Mischa out of the car and carried her into the house. Hannibal laughed a little as Clarice settled Mischa on the couch, covering her with a blanket. "What?" She asked as she exited the room and shut the door, joining Hannibal in the other study.

He shook his head, "I regret not seeing you two when she was younger."

Clarice smiled a little, "She was adorable, but she was always cuter with Hamal."

Hannibal chuckled a little before Clarice's old cell phone started ringing. They glanced at each other. "No one else knows that number." Clarice said slowly, "No one knew I had it except you, the twins, and... Masumi!" she said as she walked over and answered it.

"Ms. Starling?" Masumi's voice said from the other end, "Don't worry, You're safe. The lines secure."

"Masumi, is everything alright?" She asked slowly.

"No. Not really, is Hannah okay?"

"No, not really. What's going on?"

"I just got back from the Hospital. Hamal's awake."

The color drained from Clarice's face, "What?"

"He's been in a Coma for the past two years, they were about to give up when he opened his eyes. Apparently, my dad knew about it. But when he passed away they didn't know who to ask permission to do anything, so they came to mom and me. Is Hannah dead?"

"What? No, she's asleep on the couch!"

"Where are you?"

"France, with her father."

"He's there?"

"Yes."

"I need to talk to him, now."

"Um, alright." she said handing the phone over to Hannibal.

"Ms. Hatachi?" he asked.

"Mr. Lecter? Your son is awake. What should I tell him?"

"What does he know?"

"That his sister and mother have been missing for two years, believed to be dead."

"Then tell him nothing."

"What are you going to do?"

"I will tell Mischa when the time is right, then we will see. She would not be able to handle this news at the moment, Help him as much as you can. Protect him just like you used to. Do not let him leave."

"I understand."

They hung up the phone, "If you want to go see him, you can." He said as he turned to Clarice. Who looked confused, "What about Mischa, and you?" Hannibal smiled a little and caressed her face, "We'll be fine, we will leave here in a month or so. We will go where she wants to, and wait. I'll inform her of the situation when you think the time is right."

"What do I tell them, That I've been travelling for the past few years."

He shook his head, "No, tell them you've been with me."

"What?"

"Tell them that I've had you with me since Italy, they already know that he's my son. So tell them when I found out he was awake I let you go. Tell them we've been in Italy, we never left."

"And Mischa?"

"Hannah died in Italy, at the hands of the person who shot Hamal."

She nodded before jumping up and kissing him, "Thank you."

He nodded, "Go get your things, take as much money as you need." He handed her his own cellphone, "I will use this to contact you with, same thing as your last one."

She nodded, kissing him on the cheek before walking off and up the stairs.

She came back down a few minutes later, a backpack over her shoulder, "What are you going to tell her?" she asked seeing him standing in the doorway watching Mischa sleep.

"That there was something you needed to attend to."

"You think she'll buy it?"

He nodded before turning to her, "Be careful, Clarice."

She smiled, "I will." She kissed him one last time before walking out the door and got into the awaiting cab. Hannibal watched as she drove away, he heard Mischa stir in and turned his attention back to her.

"Daddy?"

He smiled a little, "I'm coming, Mischa." he said before walking into the study. Knowing it was for the best and wondering where they would go next.


	12. Wouldn't He?

**Mischa Lecter**

_Chapter 12: Wouldn't He_

"Daddy, it's 4 o'clock in the morning... Where are we going?"

"Mischa, that is the 6th time you've asked me that in the past 10 minutes. And I have told you every time we are going somewhere we can wait for your mother to get back, without you being interviewed by every cop who has a question."

"But that doesn't tell me where we're going, OR why you insisted that I just wait until we got to wherever we are going to change."

He sighed and pushed the gas pedal a little harder. It had taken him 20 minutes to wake her up, that's why he insisted she wait. He had told her that too, but apparently it went in one ear and out the other. He glanced over at her balled up form. She looked so much like her mother, even with her hair dyed black and extensions reaching her elbows. She had a pair of cotton shorts on, an old shirt of his, and his jacket on. He looked back at the road as she wrapped it tighter around her, snuggling down into for warmth and comfort.

Finally after 5 more minutes and 20 more questions they had arrived at their destination. Well one of them.

"The airport?"

He nodded as he pulled two duffel bags out of the trunk, handing one to her. Her slippers made a scrapping sound as she hurried to follow him inside, "Mischa, Darling, pick up your feet."

The scrapping sound stopped as she caught up to him, "Well, why are we at the airport? You said Mom wouldn't be back for a month or more." she said as her cheeks turned a rosy color as two boys whistled. He put his free arm around her and pulled her closer, his eyes searching for the source of the sound.

"We're not here to get her, we're here to go to the place where we'll meet her."

"And where is that?"

"Australia."

She looked up at him as they entered the airport, her eyes wide and a smile spreading across her face, "Really? We're going to Australia?"

"Yes, now go get changed."

"Really?"

"Yes, Mischa." he said smiling a little back at her. He stumbled a bit as she jumped into him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Yes, you're welcome. Now please, go change."

She smiled, pulling the bag back over her shoulder and practically skipped to the bathroom.

She emerged 15 minutes later in a pair of wide legged jeans, his old shirt rolled up to her elbows and tucked in, and a matching vest, and black pumps. She didn't go to find her father though, instead she went to a hair salon that was located about 200 feet away from the bathrooms. She had her hair dyed a honey colored brown, with blond streaks, cutting it to her shoulders. From there she went back to the bathroom, pulled her hair up into a bun and went to find her father. He wore a pair of jeans and a polo shirt, an odd site for her to see. And he had cut his hair shorter, leaving it the same color.

"Hi Daddy."

"I see you did what I told you to."

"Clever putting the note in the back pocket of my jeans."

"That's where you always put your phone so I figured you'd find it there."

She smiled and sat down next to him, "What time does our flight leave?" He glanced at his watch, "2 more hours." She nodded slightly and pulled out a book she had found in her duffel bag and began to read, yawning every now and then.

"Drink this before you fall asleep."

She jumped slightly, "Oh, thanks." she said taking the coffee, "I didn't even notice you'd left."

"You like the book then?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I would never have picked it out but it's great."

He nodded, "It's actually your family's history."

"From your side?"

He nodded, "I thought you might want to read it."

"Wow, that just made it ten times more interesting." she said laughing a bit as she returned to reading, "So you lived in Lithuania?"

He nodded, "With my parents and my little sister."

She closed the book and leaned forward a bit, "Well, go on."

"You're named after her. She was killed by Soldiers in Word War II, She was 7. They were some of the first people I ever killed."

"Who was the first?"

"A man from a market who insulted my aunt."

"Was it hard?" she asked, looking slightly away.

"No." he said, "The others were easier though, as I was running on revenge."

She nodded, "I'm worried... I don't feel guilty. I feel like they deserved it, even though they were my friends."

"It will get easier." he said gently taking her hand, "I promise."

She smiled and nodded, "I know Mom told you that I bite, did she tell you what I did when I was younger?"

"She might have."

"Well, Hamal, Masumi, she's my best friend, and me have... Well had these 4 seats on the train to school. Well this teen, pushed me down onto the floor and sat in my seat. I told him that it was my seat and he was being very rude. Well he reached out to poke me and I bit him. Took the skin off his finger." she said chuckling a little, "After he ran off we all got into our seats and continued on like every other morning."

"You know, it's a bit dangerous to sit in the same seat every day. You form a pattern that's easy for others to detect."

"That's what you were trying to tell me when you hung that body in the bathroom."

He nodded, "I tried to get you to change your routine."

"Old Habits die hard." she said shrugging slightly, "And I hope you know I got pretty beat up from that."

He nodded, "I know, It was rigged so that the conductor that showed you no respect, even though you didn't show him any either, would be injured or killed. I wasn't really expecting it to hurt you as well, but I knew it was possible."

"Well thankfully it didn't leave any scars. And I got to tell Agent Krendler off."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I basically told him to go screw himself and to leave Mom alone... I did it politely, but that was what I meant... Speaking of my childhood, it was you that came to get me that day from school. Wasn't it?"

He nodded, "Your mother called me that morning and told me what was going on."

"I had the flu." she said smiling a little, "Thanks for coming to get me, by the way." her hand was fiddling with the bangle on her wrist.

He smiled a bit, "That was my sisters." he said pointing at it, "She wore it until the day she died."

"Really?" she asked looking at it, "Why did you give it to me?"

"Because I knew you would care for it as much as she did."

"And because you love me?" she said as she laughed, he did too.

"Yes, because I love you."

She smiled, "So where did mom go?"

"Mischa."

"What, I'm just wondering."

"One of her friends is sick, she felt obliged to go see them."

"And you let her?"

"Well, I'm not holding you two hostage."

"I know, Daddy. I never said you were. But everyone is going to think you were, and she might not be able to come back."

"I know, I told her to tell them that I was keeping her with me, but we never found you in Italy."

"You think they'll buy it."

"Your mother is a good liar. They'll believe her."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"Sorry? You're sorry you didn't tell me that my father is a cannibalistic serial killer?"

"Well would you rather me have told you when you were younger and made you think you were going to grow up like him?"

Hamal was silent.

3 hours ago he though his mother was dead, and she came walking through the door. Then told him that his father was Hannibal Lecter and where she had been. It was an understatement to say he was pissed. He crossed his arms and looked out the window, he was acting like a child and he knew it. But right now, he wanted to. Right now, he wanted to shout and cry and have a fit. But he couldn't, something within him wouldn't let him.

His mother said that they hadn't found Hannah when they were in Italy.

He knew she had been shot. In the hand, and maybe the shoulder, he remembered seeing blood on her arm. He couldn't remember if it had been his or not, there was a good possibility she was dead. There was a good possibility her skeleton was hidden somewhere it would be impossible to find.

There was also a possibility she was still out there, He'd know if she was dead... Wouldn't he?


	13. Papa

**Mischa Lecter**

_Chapter 13: Papa_

6 months had passed.

6 long months in Sydney, Australia. Waves and seagulls reached her eyes as she opened her window. She smiled and breathed in the air, her skin had tanned a lot. She had dyed her hair a darker brown when she had arrived and had grown it out to the middle of her back. She sat on the edge of her window and looked out over the beach that was their backyard.

"Mischa, come eat." she heard her father call.

Again she smiled as she hopped off the window and walked out of her room, and down the hall to the kitchen. They had become much closer since moving here, if that was even possible. She kissed him on the cheek as she made her way to the bar. "Smells wonderful as always, Papa." she said, her Australian accent now second nature.

Then the doorbell rang.

Mischa stopped what she was doing. Their house was extremely private and they rarely had visitors, especially at 9:15 in the morning. She looked at her father who was walking towards the door. She slid off the stool and followed her. Her beige shorts fell in between her knee and hip bone, they fit her waist, and were loose the rest of the way down. She had an aqua blue tank top on her shoulders and revealed the strings of her pink bikini top and matched her sandals.

The door opened to reveal a 5'5'' girl with black pin straight hair that fell to her elbows and blunt bangs over white rimmed sunglasses. She wore a pair of jeans that fit her form to her knees then relaxed a bit, a yellow tank top, over lapped by a black one. The female smirk, "Hello Hannah."

"Masumi!?" Mischa said before she tackled the girl, hugging her tightly.

"Hi!" the girl greeted hugging her back, "I miss you!"

"I miss you too! What are you doing here?"

"I invited her, Your mother and I thought it would be good for you to see a familiar face."

She smiled and hugged Masumi again, "How long are you staying?"

"As long as you'll keep me." She said happily, as Mischa helped with the bag on her shoulder, "Come on, I'll show you your room." she said leading her inside and through the house.

"Where did you say Masumi was going?" Hamal asked as his physical therapist tried to help him walk.

"Japan, to visit her family. Like she does every summer." Clarice answered, on his other side, also trying to help him.

"When she coming back?"

"Probably some time in August like usual."

"She left early."

Clarice nodded, "One of her Uncles is sick I think. She told me, but I don't really remember."

"Did her mom go?"

"No. She's still here, someone's gotta keep an eye on you."

"On me?" He stumbled a bit as he laughed, "Who said she wasn't keeping an eye on you."

Clarice chuckled a bit, loosening her grip as he took another step, then another. Her hands disappeared from his arms as he continued to walk. The therapist had also let go, though their hands hovered just encase he fell.

But he didn't.


	14. You Too

**Mischa Lecter**

_Chapter 14: You Too_

"HE'S ALIVE?"

Hannibal looked up from the book he was reading and looked curiously at his daughter. She was flushed and her shoes had been dropped by the door. A few short pieces of her hair had fallen out of her pony tail and in all she looked a mess.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hamal. He's Alive?"

"Mischa, your brother died in Italy."

"Not according to this!" She threw a printed pieces of paper onto the table between them. Hannibal watched his daughter, not even glancing at the papers.

"What do you expect to do about it?"

"I... I don't know! I'm a bit to mad to think right now!" she yelled snatching the paper back up, "16 year old Hamal Richard Starling is expected to be released from the hospital this week after suffering 5 gunshot wounds in Florence, Italy. Hamal is expect to walk out of the hospital even though his doctors, when he had first arrived, said he would never walk again." The tears that were forming in her eyes made her voice shake, "Why didn't you tell me Papa? Why?"

"We didn't think it would be good for you."

"WE? Mom was in on this too?"

"Yes."

Mischa let her tears go and she threw the countless sheets of paper on the floor, "HOW COULD YOU! HAMAL IS ALIVE! You lied to me! You've lied to me since the second I woke up! Everything! Everything you've ever said to me was a lie! Why didn't you tell me? What prevented you? And good for me? What kind of bullshit is that? GOOD FOR ME? No, No What was good for me was for me to know that my TWIN BROTHER was ALIVE!" she took a deep breath, glaring at him before quickly exiting the room, shoving Masumi aside. The door to her room slammed, making the house shake. Hannibal took a deep breath and returned to his book.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." Mischa stated as she pulled her suitcase down from the top of her closet, "To see my brother, to help him through this like real family does."

"Then you're going to need this." he said handing her a passport and a credit card, she took it her tear stained eyes looking at him curiously, "If they trace it then it'll go through an account in Russia. There's enough on there for a trip there for you and Masumi."

"What... What about back?" she asked hesitantly, looking down at the papers instead of up at him.

"There's enough in there for that too."

She nodded and put them on her bedside table, returning to packing. After some of her clothes were shoved in she dragged the suit case down the hall to the door. A driver was already waiting and carried her bags the rest of the way.

Masumi followed the driver and waited by the car. Mischa looked up at Hannibal, "Um..." she said awkwardly, "I... Thanks for this. And... um... You know, I'm sorry. About what I said, I didn't mean it. I was just... Angry I guess."

He smiled and nodded a little.

She grinned and hugged him tightly, "I'll be back in a week or two. Maybe less. Love ya Papa." she said as she hurried out the door and into the cab.

"Go ahead and put those on the counter or something. You know the drill."

"Got it Ma." Hamal said as the door closed.

"Hey, Who's bag is..." Clarice's eyes looked up to the top of the stairs where her daughters smiling face greeted her.

"Baby." she whispered, Mischa nodded in reply.

"Hey, Ma. Are there anymore... What are you looking at?" Hamal asked as he too turned to look up at the top of the stairs. His heart stopped, "Banana?"

"Hey, H." Mischa said tears springing to her eyes.

"I thought you were..."

"You too." she said as she quickly hurried down the stairs and rushed into his arms.

Hamal's intake of air became rather loud and ragged as Mischa cried on his shoulder.

Clarice stood back and watched, silent tears rolling down her cheeks as the twins were reunited.

"God I missed you little sister." Hamal said as he pulled back and placed both hands on either side of her face.

"Only by a few minutes." She said as he wiped a tear or two away from her face.

He laughed and so did she before he pulled her back into another hug.

"It's really cute actually. They're both laying on the couch wrapped up in a blanket, they haven't left each others sides yet. Thank you for letting her come."

"She was going to go, whether I wanted her to or not. She found out on a website and came home furious, determined to see him."

"Well, I think it did them both good."

"I suppose."

"So where exactly are you?"

"Mischa knows, she'll get you back when you want."

Clarice sighed and laughed a little, "Alright. Well, I'm going to bed." She glanced at the two sleeping teens on the couch, "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Hannibal answered smiling.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, my dear."

She hung up the cell phone, silently turned off the lamp next to the couch and went to her room upstairs.


	15. Anymore

**Mischa Lecter**

_Chapter 15: Anymore_

They walked in silence the trail winding through the woods behind their house. Their hands were hanging loosely together between them, their identical scars laying side by side. Hamal's eyes faced upwards through the trees and into the bright blue sky that hung over head. Mischa's eyes were down and focused on the twigs and roots on the ground.

"So why is Mom calling you Mischa?"

"It's kind of my new name." Mischa said as she sat down on a tree stump, "It's our Aunts name."

"We have an Aunt?"  
"Well, she died before she was 4, Killed by soldiers in World War II."

"That sucks."

Mischa nodded as she played with a stick she had found in the dirt.

"So you found him?"

"He found me, well us, after we were shot. He took care of mom and me, got my arm fixed, you know. Stuff like that."

"You were with him before you came here won't you?"  
"Yeah. I can't wait for you to meet him, he's great."

"Yeah." Hamal said as he focused on what Mischa was drawing, "So where did you go after I was shot?"

"The Ireland countryside. Then Paris." she said smiling a little, "It was gorgeous."

"Did they tell you I was dead?"

"Hamal they didn't need to tell me, I was there when you died."  
"What?"

Mischa took a deep breath, "We were shot at the same time. I held your hand and you told me that you were listening, then you died. You stopped breathing. Then Papa picked me up and carried me away, and I woke up a few months later."

"They didn't know that I was alive?"

"I guess not. I really don't know."

"What did you do after you woke up?"  
"I didn't talk for a long time, when I did it was only to Papa. Then everything kinda went back to normal, I guess. We were talking and acting like a real family. Then I met Aidan and Anthony. We became really quick friends and I developed a crush on Anthony. Then I found out that Aidan's dad had been murdered by Papa and that she was after revenge. I then found out that they were the ones that killed you and shot me. So... I gave them what they deserved."

"What are you saying?"

"I killed them. Both of them." she said simply, "Then Mom left to come here and Papa took me to the safe house."

"You killed people?"

"Yes." Mischa said shrugging, "It's not like I ate them."

"Who are you?" Hamal said standing up and glaring at her.

"What are you talking about Hamal?"

"My sister would never kill anyone. My sister would never lie to the cops to save herself."

"YOU killed someone Hamal, or have you forgotten our teacher? I lied to the cops then to protect you!"

"Don't you dare accuse me of that! It was an accident! I would never kill someone!"

"You already have!"

Hamal closed the space between them and hit the side of her face with the back of his hand, "Don't say that!"

Mischa's hand went to the already bruising spot on her cheek bone, "See? Violence is in your blood. It'll only be a matter of time before you kill again."

"I will never be like you! I won't be a monster."

"Face it Hamal! You're sister has changed."

"You're not my sister. Not anymore."

Mischa picked herself off the floor and tried to force back the tears, "So that's it huh? You're just gonna walk away from me and mom?"

Hamal silently walked down the path, away from Mischa.

She took a few steps to follow him, "You're being a coward."

"What?" He asked, his voice deadly, as he turned on his heel.

"You're being a Coward." she said slower that time.

"How dare you call me a Coward? You go into hiding after you get shot, then after you kill someone and you're calling me a COWARD?" he yelled as he walked back to her and shoved her back.

"Get away from me." she said as he grabbed her wrist, his eyes burning in pure hatred. "Let me go! You're hurting me."

"You say Killing is in my blood... Maybe you'll be my next victim." he said as he threw her back into a tree and hit her again. She cried out in pain before he wrapped his finger around her throat.

Her hands went up to try to pry his off of her as she struggled to breath.

He glared and squeezed harder before dropping her and walking off.

Mischa watched him go, and was surprised that her heart was not hurting like it had when she had woke up. She paused for a moment, her hand gently rubbing the bruised skin around her neck. She thought about what had just happened and stood up. Her eye would be bruised from the last punch he gave her, so would her cheek from the first. Her neck would probably be bruised too.

She sighed and used the tree to pull herself back up. She stepped down on her left foot and jumped back off it. Her vocal chords worked without command as she tried to put it back down. She had twisted it somehow. Maybe when she had fallen after he hit her the first time. She sighed and limped back to the house, waiting for the tears than would never come.


	16. Used To Be

**Hehe, Okay, this is the last chapter in this story. The sequel is on it's way. It's called "As I Am". If you want to know what happens next I suggest you go read. I hope you enjoyed this story! 3**

**Mischa Lecter**

_Chapter 16: Used To Be_

"Mischa, what happened? Where's Hamal?"

"How the hell would I know? Start packing we're going back to Dad. It's not safe here anymore." Mischa said as she started limping up the stairs.

"What happened?"

"Hamal's going to turn me in. They'll come after you too, not unless you want to rot in a jail cell for accomplice to murder I suggest you get packing."

Clarice nodded and hurried off to her room.

Mischa searched the house for the cell phone she knew was there. She found it in a drawer and dialed the only number there. She walked into the bathroom, listening to it ring, and looked at the bruises on her face. There was a small cut over her eye, and another on her cheek. She sighed and started washing them off.

"Hello?"

"Papa?"

"Mischa, what are you doing with your mothers phone?"

"We're flying back tonight." she said, hissing as she applied pressure.

"What's wrong?"

"Hamal... He isn't like he used to be. He snapped when I told him that the people who shot him were dead and he tried to kill me."

"What?"

"He hit me twice, then he tried to strangle me. He left after he gave me a few bruises and I think he's gonna turn me in."

There was a long pause, "Be careful, Mischa."

She turned off the phone, put it back in the drawer and walked back upstairs to get her things.

Mischa turned on the radio as her mother drove towards the airport. She absently tapped her foot to the beat and stared out the window. "Did he do that to you?" her mother asked, brushing her fingertips against Mischa's skin pushing her hair away.

Mischa flintched away, "Yes. He hit me twice, tried to choke me, and in the process I twisted my ankle."

Clarice turned back to the road, her knuckles turning white.

"Now for this breaking news, there is a massive man hunt out for Hannah Starling." Misha froze and turned up the radio, "She was believed to be dead, but has come out of hiding and has apparently decided to follow in her fathers footsteps. She is wanted for two murders by the FBI that took place almost a year ago in Italy and an attack on FBI trainee and her twin brother Hamal Starling. She has dirty blond hair, and is wearing green contacts. She has a scar on her right hand and one on her right shoulder. She has a bruise on her cheek, a black eye, and a twisted ankle. If you see her it is advised that you call 911 and be careful, she is armed and dangerous."

Mischa took a deep breath thinking about her options. She bit her lip as the car increased speed. She didn't know Hamal was training to be in the FBI. She sighed and shook her head, "Stop the car." she said as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"What?"

"Just stop the car, Mom."

Clarice pulled the car over to the shoulder and looked at her daughter.

"Go to the airport, and get a one way ticket to Sydney, Australia. Call Papa and he'll come get you. Tell him I'm sorry that I couldn't make it and that I'll hopefully see him soon. Be careful, as soon as you get to the airport change your hair color." she took her contacts out, "And put these in. Use the name on that passport, and go. Don't worry about me." she said as she opened the door and got out, "I'll be fine. I love you Mom."

"What are you going to do?"

"Turn myself in."

"We found her wondering around just down the block."

"What's your name?"

"Mischa." the girl answered, her eyes dialated.

"Is that blood on your shirt?"

She looked up at the officer that sat at the desk and hissed, "Yes."

"How did it get there?"

"I killed people."

"What?"

"I've killed people, lots of people."

"How many."

"Today?"

"Yes."

"4."

"Total?"

"6."

"Is your name Hannah Starling?"

"It used to be."

"Take her into custody and tell the FBI we got her."

Two rough hands grabbed onto her shoulder and she reacted.

She turned, biting down onto the mans hand and refusing to let go even as she tasted blood. The officer yelled and tried to get her off. She heard a pop and she felt a stinging sensation in her back, her muscles tightened then relaxed and she faded into black.


End file.
